


of mornings and soft giggles

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Polyamory, because they're soft and i like them, this is literally and excuse to write jeongmihyo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 04:17:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: jihyo likes mornings (and her girlfriends a little more).





	of mornings and soft giggles

**Author's Note:**

> hello there, this is a short fic i wrote for @jeongmihyos on twitter (amazing art ;-; you guys should check it out), enjoy!

mornings have always been jihyo's favorite part of the day.

when she was little, she was always the first of her siblings to get up. she loved the smell of breakfast and watching the sun rise.

the house slowly awakened as her sisters woke up, whines and complaints of not wanting to go to school filled their living room.

she took it upon herself to help her sisters get ready, and that's how most of her days started.

♡ ྀ

as the years went by and jihyo reached high school, her mornings included a short haired blondie with a nice smile and questionable jokes.

jeongyeon liked to show up to her house and walk with her to school, because she was worried jihyo would sleep in, she used to say.

jihyo always woke up early, although she never told her that (definetly not because of the blush and the shy smile she got from her when jihyo kissed her cheek as a thank you).

somewhere along these years, the short haired japanese girl from their english class joined them.

her name was mina, and they eventually learned that she wasn't as quiet and calm as she showed. especially when she teased the both of them with tickles and silly jokes.

jihyo enjoyed their conversations and the way they suddently weren't as loud when she held their hands. she liked how pretty both of them looked as the sun illuminated their faces.

jeongyeon and mina were nice. maybe they made her like mornings even more.

♡ ྀ

she's 25 now, and jihyo still likes mornings.

she still wakes up first, because she likes cooking breakfast for her girlfriends, and it's one of the rare moments where her life doesn't seem like a constant race.

the sun is shining through the window and she feels warmth on her cheeks. it's quiet.

until it's not.

she's startled by mina's crazed giggles, the ones she doesn't get to hear often but still manage to make her heart race.

"yah! yoo jeongyeon! get your hands off of me," mina yells through her laughs.

jihyo chuckles softly. it goes on for a few minutes, until a waddling mina bursts into the kitchen and hides her face in her neck.

"morning honey."

"morning," mina mumbles, panting a little. "jihyo... jeong won't stop tickling me." 

"how unfortunate." jihyo turns around. "you mean... like this?"

her hands reach mina's belly and the giggles start again before mina finally jumps away from her girlfriend.

"you're the worst! both of you!" she shouts.

jihyo purses her lips, trying to hold in her laughter. 

a blonde head pops up from their bedroom and lifts mina up, and she's screaming for her dear life again, kicking the air.

she's smiling that gummy smile that's always on her face whenever she's around the both of them, and everything feels right in the world.

jihyo shakes her head softly as she goes back to her cooking. she feels arms around her waist and she turns around to see her girlfriends wrapped around her.

they smile at her softly and she feels time stop.

the trio stays like this for a while. jeongyeon plants kisses in the crook of mina's neck, and her face is slightly red (it's just the sun, of course. or that's what she tells herself).

jihyo lifts mina's chin and kisses her softly. jeongyeon nuzzles her cheek. 

jihyo breaks the kiss and mina pouts, but she still shoos her girlfriends. "get the table ready you two, breakfast is almost done," she says.

it's oddly quiet for a few minutes, until she hears the sound of a broken plate and mina's giggles start again.

jihyo sighs.

mornings are still her favorite after all these years, especially now that she has the both of them.


End file.
